


Shitpost #00.1

by Star_Nyerd



Series: Shitpost of the month [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: New series, Oh My God, Spanish because why not, i need to make this a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nyerd/pseuds/Star_Nyerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azrile and his frend Churros go play with some flowers.<br/>(AKA The shitiest shitpost that ever did shat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitpost #00.1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"Cmon Churros!" Yelled Azrile "Let us play and frolic as children"  
"Yes" said Churros. "And then we will make a pie for king Asshat-I meen king dad."  
Azrile frolicked thru the McDonald's ball pit and danced into a walllllll.  
Churros suddenly fell and then diediediediedied. They died a lot. But that was ok because his sole refoosed. Bcuz extermination. Then Queen Treeile came out and called "Yo bitches get yo fat child asses in dis howse. We havin flesh 4 dunner. Ur poopa is beebeeq-ing."  
"Oh boy" said Azrile "Let us go and enjoy dad's flesh."  
______________________________________  
Oh God Am I Kicked Out Of The Fandom Yet?  
______________________________________  
"Yas" sed churros as he/she/they flew into the sky with they're beeyootiful butterfly wings. Soon the to bruthers and Treeile were bak homo. King asshat was in the kitchen, setting the house on fire wit fier majic. "¡Hola niño! Te he puesto algo de mierda sabrosa para alimentarse!" Said king asshat as he flipped sum loftover flesh form the grate monster-hooman ware.

But then churros sudenlie passedededed out bcus they ate 2 many flowers. Azrile came to they side. And cried teers of goat. 'Azrile," said churros, "bring me to the upside. So I can kill my parents. It's their fault I'm here bcus the y puded me down the mounted" And ten. Azrile absorbedededed the hooman sole and turned into Azrile Dromer! He teleported to the surface like a magical skeleton and went 2 teh village. But ten the peeples started 2 attack Azrile because he was 2spoopy. Churros told Azrile to kill tem. Butt Azrile was like 'LOL nope 3spoopy5me.' And then exploded into a big ball of magical stars. Ten he was a flower for sum reason. And he called himself Flowey bcus Azrile is super creative like his dad, king asshat

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not.


End file.
